Red Dreams
by romanogersfighter
Summary: A Wanda Maximoff and Bucky James Barnes fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Marvel characters

/DT3f7IRD2JA

/a9EecXFnBTc

Red Dreams

"I can't hold it any longer!" Wanda shouted, as she held up a 20 pound metal boulder. "Okay Maximoff let it go." Steve called as he finished their training. "How the hell am I supposed to carry a boulder that size around the training room!" She gasped for air, getting her water bottle.

After the battle with Ultron and Civil War. Wanda Maximoff trained hard to feel like nothing was missing although she lied to herself, some of those lonely nights in her new apartment. The nights seemed longer and the rooms looked dark without her brother Pietro. Some of those nights she would crawl up against a pillow pretending it was her brother crying herself to sleep. And others would be utter loneliness.

But everyday she would put on a smile for the Avengers and played along. Although she grown quite fond of Vision for saving her life and especially she enjoyed the company of one metal arm man. She kept a close eye on him watching him talk to Steve. She stared at him even when he looked over at her. She didn't care.

As she walked into her apartment she noticed something was odd about today. Not a single light was on and silence surrounded her. There sat at the table was Bucky just watching her.

"What are you doing here Barnes?" Her accent was caked on thick when she was angry. He stood up opening a curtain a little. "I came to see you Wanda." He walked over to her getting closer. Wanda took a step back. "Why have you been watching me Wanda?" Bucky held wanda's arms, making her not to move. "You intrigue me James. That's all." She grinned. "Do you think I believe that shit Maximoff. Now. I'm. Gonna. Ask. You. Again. Why Are You Watching Me?" Bucky got angry.

The moonlight shined on the both of them. Wanda gazed into James eyes. She placed her hand on his jaw line caressing his cheek. He went up closer to her face making his lips touch hers. Bucky ran his fingers through Wanda's hair, pulling her closer. Wanda's powers were surging through her making her eyes glow bright red. He grabbed Wanda's legs wrapping it around his waist.

Wanda pulled away stepping back. "Bucky! We shouldn't do this." She caught her breath. "But I want to Wanda! Maybe you should care about others feelings other than yourself. Maybe Pietro would be alive if you…" Wanda slapped him across the face. "Shut The Hell Up! You knew I couldn't do anything to stop him." She sighed taking off her jacket. "If you want a party! Let's do it." Wanda raised her hands using her powers to push Bucky down onto the couch, she got on top of him.

"Wanda I didn't want this." Bucky stuttered. Wanda grabbed his jaw. "Well no turning back now hey!" She started to suck on bucky's neck. Ripping off his shirt.

Wanda's powers traced along Bucky's arm, making him numb. For her control.

"Wanda!" He groaned arching his back. "This is what you wanted isn't it." Wanda hollered in her thick Sokovian accent; taking off her dress. Wanda could hear their bodies clashing between each other as she rocked against him.

Bucky sat up unclasped Wanda's bra….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Two days before the War

"Wanda! Come with me now!" Clint yelled across the room, while Vision shot laser beams. Trying to lead Wanda outside. "I'm sorry Clint but I have to keep Wanda in the compound. Starks rules." Vision walked toward them. "The hell with Stark!" Clint shot an arrow at Vision. Wanda looked startled. "What are you doing here Clint?" Clint dodged. "I'm disappointing my kids. We were supposed be skiing." Wanda grabbed Vision with her beams dragging him to the ground. "I'm so sorry Vis." Vision snuk down the floor almost to the center of the earth.

Tony was worried if Wanda went in public and made a scene they would arrest her, that's why Vision made her stay home but she didn't want that.

Clint drove Wanda to Steve's house. "Steve thank you for letting me stay here till this blows over." Wanda walked to the kitchen with her bags in hand. Steve stood up from his chair helping Wanda. "Don't mention it Wand, I just want to make sure you're safe." Steve grabbed her bags taking them to the room Wanda was gonna stay in. As they entered the room Bucky was sitting on the chair at the desk.

"Buck this is Wanda. Wanda I'm so sorry but I don't have enough rooms for all so you might have to safe is that okay?" Steve felt ashamed for this predicament he made.

"It's alright Steve." She stared at Bucky in wonder over his metal arm. He looked up at her; feeling her eyes on him. She smiled as he found out. Steve dropped Wanda's things down on the bed and walked out leaving them alone. As he did Bucky followed after him like a stray dog.

Wanda looked around. The room was big in height not in space, it had greyish black walls and a dim energy saving light except the bathroom that had a bright orange light like at cheap motels. The bed was black wood with a grey comforter and white sheets, the desk matched the bed. It has all Bucky's things so she didn't look.

She got changed putting on something more comfortable though her dress was nice she liked more soft martial to sleep in. As she walked out the room to the kitchen fixing herself a light supper. Steve and Bucky walked in sweaty and out of breathe.

"I..told you I'd beat you." Steve gasped for air, sitting down. Bucky took off his tank top revealing his six pack. His muscled body glimmered with sweat as he poured a bottle of water on his body making Wanda quiver. Bucky saw Wanda looking at him. He had inch of water left, pouring it on Wanda; she screamed over the coldness, dripping down her dress onto her body. Bucky thought her reaction would be angry or pissed but she was neither all she did was laugh. "I'm gonna get you!" She giggled a little, walking to get dried off.

Night had came. Wanda yawned watching her fellow teammates talk. "We need to be put in check? Starks being a complete dick about it. He's telling us we to be in check; tell him how many people he killed. Like who wants and alcoholic in a dangerous metal weapon!" Bucky was angry, you didn't need a mind reader to find out. "Calm down Buck." Steve informed. Wanda leaned on a couch pillow slightly closing her eyes till she heard Bucky yelling, till everything went quiet and she fell asleep. Bucky and Steve went quiet until they noticed Wanda half-asleep.

Bucky got up carrying Wanda to their room laying her down into bed draping the sheets over her. Wanda grabbed Bucky's arm. "Please stay!" She groaned tiredly. Bucky laid beside Wanda curling up next to her.

He noticed something different in Wanda Maximoff but he didn't know what; till he finally found out.

Love. 'She's in love with me.' He thought.


End file.
